E se?
by Lell Ly
Summary: Eles não eram um casal convencional, nem mesmo pessoas convencionais, mas todo mundo já sabia e diziam as más línguas que por não terem nenhum oposto, aquele romance não duraria.


**E se...**

**Naruto namorasse Ino?**

**Já imaginaram o cotidiano desse casal tão diferente?**

.

.

Eles não eram um casal convencional, nem mesmo pessoas convencionais, mas todo mundo já sabia disso e diziam as más línguas que por não terem nenhum oposto, aquele romance não duraria.

Afinal,** ambos eram escandalosos** e Sakura melhor do que ninguém sabia muito bem disso.

A rosada suspirou cansada quando viu o loiro adentrar no hospital carregando um buquê de flores, a cena se repetia toda semana.

— OI SAKURA-CHAN! O PLANTÃO DA INO JÁ ACABOU? — A voz alta e escandalosa de Naruto ecoou pelo hospital.

A ninja médica olhou para ele aborrecida.

— Fale baixo, você está no hospital. — respondeu nervosa. — Os pacientes precisam de silêncio para a recuperação.

— FALA O QU... Aiiiii!

— Cala boca Naruto! — ela havia dado um soco na cabeça dele.

— AHHH TESTUDA! Quem você pensa que é pra bater no meu namorado? — gritou Ino ainda vestida com o uniforme do hospital, correndo em direção ao loiro.

A Haruno estava vermelha.

— Eu sou a responsável por esse lugar porquinha, e para de gritar você também! Porque senão vou expulsá-los daqui. E seu plantão ainda não terminou!

A loira deu de ombros.

— Você está com ciúmes por não ter um namorado lindo como o meu. NÃO É A MINHA CULPA SE VOCÊ ESTÁ ENCALHADA. — Nesse momento todos os pacientes e colegas de profissão encaram a rosada que ficou super constrangida.

— Fica triste não Sakura-chan, sei que o Lee gosta muito de você e se der uma chanc...

Naruto não terminou de falar, assim como Ino, fugiram do hospital ao ver uma rosada liberar o selo bem disposta a acabar com eles.

.

.

**Eram inconvenientes** a ponto de Sasuke desejar usar seu sharingan contra eles.

Sasuke tentava a todo custo que a namorada não ficasse intimidada na sua presença, Hinata era muito tímida e ele estava disposto a mudar isso. Com delicadeza aproximou o seu rosto perto do dela, depois de semanas de namoro, eles finalmente poderiam dar o seu primeiro beijo, mas...

— Beija ela, teme! — disse Naruto se aproximando de mãos dadas com Ino e dando um tapa forte nas costas do Uchiha.

A morena ficou vermelha.

— Até parece que iam dar o primeiro beijo. — disse Ino.

— E-e... — a morena não conseguiu responder.

— Não acredito que você ainda é "bv" Hinata. — murmurou a loira piscando maliciosamente. — Hohoho e eu achando que vocês estavam em um estágio mais avançado do namoro.

A pobre Hyuuga desmaiou de tanta vergonha e o Uzumaki vendo os olhos do amigo se tornar vermelho rapidamente pegou a namorada pela cintura e correu com ela para longe dali.

.

.

**Sem noção** que nem mesmo Shikamaru e Kiba conseguiam entendê-los.

— Tem certeza disso Ino?

— Claro que eu tenho, ele vai adorar a surpresa. Afinal, quem não gosta dos meus chocolates?

Shikamaru ficou quieto, a comida da loira era bem sofrível para não dizer horrível, o que era problemático quando inventava de cozinhar para ele e Chouji, e olha que o akimichii não recusava comida, por pior que fosse. Mas a comida da Ino, sempre os obrigava a encontrar um modo de fuga quando ela ia para a cozinha.

Agora, imagina os chocolates que já tinha sido queimado ao serem derretidos e parecia uma gosma marrom. Só o cheiro lhe dava ânsia.

— Vai ficar uma delícia, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar. — completou convencida misturando legumes, frutas, doces e lamén ao chocolate.

...

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas não acho que comer lamén de microondas seja uma excelente idéia de um jantar romântico no dia dos namorados.

— Claro que é Kiba. — disse Naruto. — Todo mundo gosta de lamén.

— Mas Ino gosta de comida mais sofisticada, tenho certeza disso.

— É claro, ela é uma princesa, só do bom e do melhor para ela.

— E porque esse lamén?

Naruto ficou ofendido.

— Fique sabendo que esse ganhou cinco estrelas no quesito de sabor do meu programa favorito.

— Que programa?

— Sobre comida de microondas.

— Ah... — murmurou entendendo um pouco da obsessão do loiro. — Se fosse pelo menos um jantar no Ichiraku, acho que tinha mais chance de dar certo.

— Você não namora e quer entender de namoros melhor do que eu? Sinceramente minha idéia é genial, não posso pensar em coisa melhor, só nós dois, vai até ter velas.

— Porque você se esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz e...

— Já pensou em algo mais romântico do que isso? — completou o loiro sonhadoramente sem ao menos ouvi-lo.

.

.

**Sutil como um elefante...**

— ARGHHH, ahhhh, socorro! — gritou Naruto com as mãos sobre o pescoço.

— O que aconteceu? Naruto-kun fala comigo. — implorou Ino ao vê-lo tão pálido depois de comer um dos seus chocolates.

Ele correu até o banheiro e depois de alguns minutos saiu de lá menos pálido com as mãos sobre a barriga, fazendo uma careta.

— Você tentou me assassinar com esse chocolate horrível?! Porque isso? Não me ama mais?

Ino começou a chorar.

— Eu passei horas tentando fazer esses chocolates para você, gastei tempo, energia e procurei colocar o que você gosta. E você odiou!

O loiro ficou com pena dela e se sentiu culpado, o chocolate estava mesmo horrível, mas poderia ao menos ter disfarçado, afinal, era para ser o jantar de dia dos namorados, mais romântico para eles do que para qualquer outro casal.

— Me desculpa, seus chocolates não são horríveis, só eu que não tenho um bom gosto. — ele a abraçou e mesmo que ela relutasse um pouco não a largou encostando a ponta do nariz no dela. — Ino-chan, eu sou um idiota.

Ela sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele.

— Eu desculpo você meu namorado baka. — ela se afastou dele e perguntou olhando para o pequeno apartamento do Uzumaki. — Cadê a surpresa?

— Surpresa? Do que você está falando?

— Do nosso jantar romântico?

Ele abriu os braços e sorriu mais largo que pode.

— Tchanram!

— Não vai me dizer que essas velas e essa arrumação cafona é o nosso jantar de dias dos namorados?

Ele balançou a cabeça acenando.

— Lamén de microondas? E de porco? Não sabe que isso engorda?

— Mas deu muito trabalho! Poxa vida! Achei que você gostasse de romance.

— O quê?

— Caramba Ino-chan, você é romântica como um tijolo, não consegue ver a beleza nas coisas?

— Se eu fosse cega, talvez sim.

.

.

**Ciumentos que não enxergavam o óbvio.**

— Já disse amor, era a Tsunade-oba-chan que me enviou para fazer uma missão de extrema importância e sigilosa. Eu não fui me encontrar com outra mulher, eu juro. Só amo você, não existe outra.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. — murmurou ela brava.

Naruto estava ajoelhado com as mãos cruzadas fazendo juras.

— Pergunte pra Shizune-san. Você sabe que ela não mente nunca.

— Ok, pode ser que eu acredite em você. Mas vou conversar com ela antes.

Ele sorriu aliviado, mas de repente fez cara de zangado.

— Agora é a sua vez de me explicar quem era aquele homem que estava junto com você na floricultura?

— Comigo?

— Eu vi os dois juntos antes de ir para a minha missão. Um homem loiro de cabelos compridos.

— Mas era o meu pai, nós trabalhamos juntos e você o conhece.

Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e a encarou.

— Não adianta me enrolar, pode me explicar isso direitinho.

.

.

**Mas em meio a tantos furos a vida finalmente sorriu para eles. **

— Corri atrás de uma pessoa que sempre me desprezou.

— Eu também sei como é gostar de alguém e rejeitar seus sentimentos.

— Sempre me achei melhor do que aquela testuda e no fim ela sempre teve mais destaque do que eu.

— Eu sempre tive que treinar duas vezes mais para conseguir ser melhor do que o Sasuke, mas de uma maneira ou outra as atenções sempre se voltam para ele.

— Nossas vidas no final não foram muito diferentes. — disse Ino abraçada com Naruto, ela gostava do calor do corpo dele e do modo como a protegia como se fosse uma donzela indefesa.

— Talvez fosse por isso que combinamos tão bem.

Ela sorriu e o apertou um pouco mais forte.

— Só não entendo porque insiste em ver sempre o nascer e o por do sol junto comigo.

— Porque Ino-chan, eu sempre estive sozinho, sonhava que um dia eu pudesse ter alguém ao meu lado para compartilhar todas as coisas boas da vida. Aí eu reparei em você, que seu sorriso é como um raiar do sol, seus olhos límpidos como o céu e cada beijo é como se fosse um novo nascer. E quero estar perto de você quando o sol se põe para ter certeza de que tudo não passou de um sonho no final do dia e...

Naruto não conseguiu continuar, apenas foi calado com um beijo super apaixonado da Yamanaka. Entre tantos, o destino havia escolhido duas pessoas iguais para ficarem juntas, afinal, nem sempre somente os opostos podem se atrair.

Fim...

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Eu aproveitei, fiquei inspirada e resolvi escrever, espero que gostem e se divirtam com o meu ponto de vista._

_Sei que é difícil ver casal como Ino e Naruto, embora já tivesse retratado eles como meus personagens secundários uma vez e acho que poderiam dar certo juntos, por isso resolvi escrever essa one. _

_Quem leu, comente!_


End file.
